


12:39 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to smile after she used heat vision to cause a large spider to flee instead of kicking and punching it.





	12:39 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl began to smile after she used heat vision to cause a large spider to flee instead of kicking and punching it as Reverend Amos Howell stood by her.

THE END


End file.
